


Virtual child

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, Hutch, will ya look at that...Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual child

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a scene from an episode of NCIS

**Virtual Child**

by Belladonna

 

 

"Hey, Hutch, will ya look at that!"

 

I can't help it, I sigh heavily into the direction of the living room. I also can't help the feeling that it's been a mistake, buying him that new computer.

 

Again.

 

Come to think about it, it has been a humongous mistake sending him to computer classes to learn how to work with it better in the first place.

 

Sure, time doesn't stand still, not even for us. So when he suggested that at least one of us should know exactly what he was doing on that infernal machine, I was just as happy to let him be the one. Never been good with these things either and never will be. Since he's acted like a kid with a new toy about it anyways, it was a good idea, right?

 

Wrong.

 

Sometimes I'm thinking he loves that damn thing more than me. Of course, that isn't true. He loves me more than he's ever loved anybody before. Though it sure as hell feels like it some days. But to make him happy, and I'd do anything to make him happy, I bought him a new notebook with that wireless thing when the old computer broke down. This way he can at least give me company in the greenhouse when I'm painting. And as a plus, I get to see a little more of him other than when we're at work or in bed.

 

For good measure, I sigh again, weary of what he's found now on the internet. And boy, _has_ he found stuff there. Boggles the mind.

 

"What is it, Starsk?"

"Look at this!" He shouts out excitedly when I come over to him from the kitchen, joining him on the couch. "I've found a site where you can see what your kids will look like."

 

Oh, my. Here we go again. Millions of sites, and he always finds the craziest ones.

 

"I've put up our pictures there and look at this. Isn't he cute? He has your eyes, and of course my curly hair and boyish charm. He'll be a real heartbreaker when he'll grow up."

 

I swear, he'd have bounced on the furniture if it weren't for that notebook precariously balanced on his knees.

At the same time I'm also feeling a bit fuzzy and warm around my heart.

He'd thought about us having kids, the one thing he'd always wanted but resigned to never have when he settled down with me.

 

Least not any of his own, but he did become a surrogate father to both Molly and Kiko over the years. More so, after we'd been told in quite certain terms that nobody would let us adopt a child because of us living together. Two gay men aren't fit to raise a child together in fear of corrupting an innocent. Or some similar bullshit, I can't quite remember what it was they'd said when we were younger, only the crushed look on his face and then him holding me back before I could do something to that asshat social worker I sure as hell didn't regret.

And now we're apparently too old.

 

And no chance of getting it the "normal" way either since we'd ideally would have wanted it to be a hundred percent ours and not just half. Sadly, science hasn't evolved there yet.

Plus Starsky wasn't really keen on sharing me with somebody else then. And neither was I.

 

After having looked at the image of our virtual child on the screen for a while, I realized that Starsky wasn't that happy about it anymore, getting a sad and wistful look instead. I couldn't bear to see him unhappy any longer, never could anyways.

So I reached over and hugged him. Tight.

  
"Yeah, he looks perfect. A gorgeous little blend of you and me. But you'd have to be the one to get pregnant, dear. You know I have a bad back."


End file.
